


Огонь

by admiraless



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Dark, Gen, High School, Songfic, Yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiraless/pseuds/admiraless
Summary: Жизнь Осаны Наджими начинает стремительно разрушаться. Женщинам семьи Аиши не впервой ломать чьи-то судьбы.





	Огонь

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке «Сюжет по песням Вокалоидов, Канцлер Ги или Мельницы»  
Песня: Мельница — Огонь.

_Я разбавлю надежду сном_

Аяно Аиши переворачивается на другой бок. Загадочный парень не выходит из её головы.  
Он появился как раз тогда, когда она задумалась о своей личной жизни, а точнее о её отсутствии. Именно тогда, впервые за несколько лет — ей начали сниться сны.  
Это знак, Аиши была полностью уверена. Однако она не бросилась на поиски — судьба, а это точно была она, должна придти самостоятельно.

_Тебя творить —  
три года не говорить_

Наступил первый учебный день. Сегодня снов уже не было.  
Девушка не понимала, что произошло, не могла же её судьба просто растворится или оказаться самой обыкновенной чередой схожих снов? Неужели парня, что так сильно напоминал её отца никогда не существовало?  
Старательно пытаясь не думать об этом она совсем забыла про время.  
Торопливо собираясь и выбегая из дома с тостом в зубах, Аяно не следила за дорогой.

_Как захватит от дыма дух,  
Как светло улыбнется князь!_

Слова извинения застревают в горле. Перед ней стоял тот самый парень и протягивал ей руку помощи.  
Аяно Аиши пытается не закричать от счастья и не упасть в обморок прямо сейчас.  
Черноволосый улыбался ей.  
Однако стоило девушке задуматься о совместной жизни, знакомстве с родителями, сидению у камина в домашних тапочках и прочих радостях, как её снова окликнули.  
— Всё хорошо? — лицо парня выражало явное беспокойство.  
— Да, конечно… — Спохватилась Аиши, принимая руку помощи.  
Обмолвившись с ещё не полностью отошедшей девушкой парой слов, Таро Ямада продолжил свой путь в школу.

_Всю душу я отдала,  
А другая тебя нашла_

Из-за угла навстречу Таро вышла девушка с длинными волосами.  
— И чего ты так долго?! Дурак, ты опять заставил меня ждать! Ты постоянно заставляешь меня ждать, ещё когда мы были детьми… — возмущенно отчитывала она поникшего Ямаду.  
— Прости, Осана-чан… — пробормотал парень, отводя взгляд.  
— Ты постоянно извиняешься, но ничего не меняется! Знаешь что? Мне не нравится эта идея, однако с этого дня — мы будем ходить в школу только вместе! И… — Осана смутилась — Это вовсе не из-за того, что ты мне нравишься! Просто потому, что иначе ты точно заблудишься!  
— Хорошо, ещё раз прости меня…  
— Пошли уже, дурак! — сердито фыркнула рыжеволосая потащив Таро в сторону школы.

_Другая за руку увела,  
Я ее за то прокляла_

И после жизнь Наджими начала рушится.  
Всё началось с более-менее безобидных насмешек Юи Рио. Осана не обращала на это особого внимания, в школе не было никого, кто услышал бы от неё что-то хорошее.  
А вот дальше стало гораздо хуже. Кто-то опубликовал пост о ней на сайте школы. Девушка не знала подробностей, он был удалён на следующий день.  
Однако содержание теперь волновало в последнюю очередь.  
После смеяться стала вся шестёрка девушек у фонтана, теперь уже не одёргивая Юи, а наоборот поддакивая ей. На парте начали появляться оскорбительные надписи, милый брелок с котёнком, который ей отдала Аяно Аиши, был украден. Найти вора Осана так и не смогла, а когда сообщила обо всём Рино Фуке — та лишь странно посмотрела на неё, проигнорировав все её просьбы.  
Когда Генка Кунахито пообещала, что разберётся с этим, ведь никто в школе не должен терпеть травлю — Наджими уже поверила, что отныне всё будет хорошо. Но зря. В тот же день методистка вызвала её к себе.  
Девушка не понимала, почему методистка таким суровым голосом потребовала её раскрыть свою сумку. И уж тем более она не знала, откуда там оказалось кольцо одной из учениц. Но доказать Осана ничего не смогла. Теперь о помощи не могло быть и речи.  
Последняя надежда была на её лучшего и единственного друга — Таро Ямаду. Найти его удалось в библиотеке.  
— Таро, дурак, я не знаю как, но ты просто обязан мне помо… — Осана запнулась.

_Будет время, и будет ночь…_  
Как в голодный, беззвёздный час  
Ты беги, разлучница, прочь —  
Обернется огнем мой князь 

— Чего? Нет, погоди, Осана-чан, ты серьёзно? — Парень сердито на неё посмотрел — После того, что ты вчера написала, после тех фото…  
— О чём ты вообще?!  
— А, так это очередная шутка? Тебе мало? Неужели тебе так нравится над кем-то издеваться?  
— Объясни, о чём ты говоришь, идиот! — Наджими удивлённо хлопала глазами, абсолютно ничего не понимая.  
Парень молча вытащил из кармана телефон и зайдя в фейсбук показал ей несколько постов на странице Осаны. Все они состояли из огромной кучи оскорблений, фотографий учеников, на которых криво приделали половые органы и нецензурные выражения. В основном записи были посвящены Таро и Коконе Харуке, с которой рыжеволосая всегда поддерживала хорошие отношения.  
Осана ошарашено подняла голову, смотря в глаза бывшему лучшему другу.  
— Я не писала этого, кретин! Неужели ты думаешь, что я стала бы…  
— До этого тебе ничто не мешало, разве нет?  
Оттолкнув её от себя парень вышел из библиотеки.  
Прозвенел звонок, однако Наджими уже не интересовали занятия. Всхлипывая она бросилась вон, по пути случайно задев Юну Хину, однако на извинения сил уже не хватало, да и вряд ли она бы приняла их.  
Осана больше не могла это терпеть. Последний человек который хорошо относился к ней её возненавидел. Остальная часть школы не прекратит эту травлю, не факт, что она вообще сможет долго продержаться в этом месте.  
Осана просто не могла ничего сделать. В слезах она вбежала на крышу. Подойдя к краю девушка шагнула вперед…  
И резко затормозила.  
Даже несмотря на всё это — ей не хотелось умирать. Это бы значило, что она сдалась, а подобное было просто недопустимо для её семьи. Нельзя было позволять и дальше так издеваться над собой. В школе был ещё один человек, которому она могла довериться.

Аяно Аиши, что сама подошла к ней и спросила, не нужна ли ей помощь.  
Аяно Аиши, что вернула ей её брелок.  
Аяно Аиши, которая собиралась даже пригласить её к себе несколько дней назад и чья репутация начала очень быстро расти с момента вступления в клуб готовки.  
Та самая Аяно Аиши, что сейчас стояла позади неё.

— Аяно-чан, слушай, может… А?! Что ты делаешь?!  
Вот только у черноволосой были совсем другие планы.

_Вспыхнут порохом дом и лес _

Завтра вся школа узнает о самоубийстве Осаны Наджими. Завтра Рино Фука зачитает её предсмертную записку и будет осуждать учеников, а мысленно и саму себя. Завтра на крыше поставят огорождения.  
Сакура за школой так и будет стоять в одиночестве. Только два призрака, видимые лишь одной ученице, будут стоять под ней.  
Женщинам семьи Аиши свойственно разрушать чужие жизни. История в очередной раз повторяется.  
Аяно Аиши уверена, что всё кончено.

_ Как затлеет подол небес,  
Всю, как есть, меня забирай!_

Однако на следующей неделе в школу возвращается Амаи Одаяка.


End file.
